


[podfic] Becoming

by silly_cleo



Category: Jam and Jerusalem
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Childbirth, Gen, Muslim Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yasmeen sees the way Sal fits in with the village, but she's not envious. Not at all."</p><p>Podfic of cosmic_llin's 'Becoming'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Becoming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Becoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161675) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



Length: 5:18

Download link (MediaFire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?azveo3u4s0mxb6i)

Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html)!


End file.
